


How Did This Begin Again?

by MattieKai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Freeform, Incest, It's crap and was done at random, M/M, Smut, basically porn with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieKai/pseuds/MattieKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically porn.. They're on the bed talking and then suddenly, Dirk is on him, his lips connected to Dave's. It happened so fast that neither no how it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did This Begin Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't bother looking for spelling or grammatical errors so I apologize if there are some. I am feeling like crap and Amon convinced me (wasn't really that hard not to) to wright this. Yeah.... thanks Amon for me writing this load of gay incest.

He didn't know how it started. He was simply sitting his bed with Dirk, his brother, sitting beside him. 

They were leaving on one another as they spoke about the most random of things. Like if the other had listened to some awesome remix and how Dirk was ranting about some weird pink haired anime show.

Then, somehow, Dirk was on him and his legs wrapped around his back, holding his close as their mouths were locked in a battle.

Dirk mouth was very warm and it was also wet and for some reason, Dave thought it'd be cold and slobbery. He was glad he was wrong about his assumption.

They both were breathing hard through their noses, their movement fast and their glasses clanking together as they move their lips against the other.

Finally, their lips part as they both suck in air through their mouths. They were so close to eachother that Dave could almost see the color of Dirk's eyes, as he assumes Dirk can see the same with Dave's.

Dave won't admit it out loud, but a feeling of awkwardness came upon him as this was his first kissing Dirk, doing anything like this with Dirk, doing this with anyone at all really. 

"No homo," Dave mumbles under his breath to Dirk as a way of trying to make this less strange for him.

He could see the way Dirk rolled his as his lips pulled into a slight smirk.

"Dave, that was so fucking gay it was incest," he tells the other.

Dave gives out a chuckle.

"Dude, that's incest," he says in mock yell/whisper.

One again, Dirk rolls his eyes.

The orange eyed brother takes of his shades and then Dave's in a flash and just before he slams his lips against Dave's, he tells the other to shut up.

Once again they were locked in a battle of the lips. It becomes just as hot, maybe even more.

This time though, as they part for breath, they don't stop fully and say a few words. They suck in a breath and one again, their lips are together.

Dave begins to feel his chest heat and a warm feeling rushes and he let's a sigh escape through his lips.

Dirk slows his kisses a bit and it starts to become less hurried and more sensual and with a slight movement of his hip, Dave gasps out and moves his head to the side, his eyes clench slightly as his mouth hangs open. Dirk begins to kiss Dave's neck, his hips moving in a gentle pattern, his hardening crotch against Dave's. 

Dave's breath is in airy gasps, he moves his hand to find Dirk's shoulders as he lightly paws at his brother, his movement weak from pleasure.

Both being clothed, the feeling of jeans through a light layer of boxer briefs gives the rubbing stimula, but it also makes their private areas feel more crowded, so with a frustrated groan, Dirk stops his hip movement to reach down and first pull of Dave's pants, leaving him only in his red underwear.

He then unbuttons his own pants, taking them off as well, all the while as he palms Dave, who is laying on the bed in daze, his eyes roaming over Dirk's body.

Dirk gives a very small, closed mouth smile and he leans forward and lays gently on Dave, his lips on Dave's, kissing him slowly.

Dave moves his hand to Dirk's back, feeling the slight dip and almost comes just from feeling Dirk's muscled and perfectly sculpted back.

Dirk begins to move his hips once more and instantly Dave joins in, pleasure raking both of them as they both become fully hard.

"Fuck," Dave moans in a whisper as he moves his lips to kiss Dirk's cheek and gasp lightly in his ear.

Dirk gives a light moan and keeps his hips moving until he grunts and sits up.

He climes over Dave to the headboard, moving pillows and leaning against them so he can comfortably sit up slightly.

Dave looks over and sits up. He gets what Dirk is doing so he instantly crawls towards the other and moves so he is straddling Dirk.

Dirk grabs at Dave's bony hips and moves them so that Dave ruts against Dirk.

Dave gasps and looks down onto Dirk's face, their eyes meeting, neither of them looking away as they move their hips and the heat in their stomachs become more.

Moving their hips together continues for a few minutes, Dave's breathy moans becomes lightly more as his voices breaks through.

Dirk's mouth is open as he breaths deeply. He moves his right hand between then and takes Dave and his clothed erections in his hand and pumps them together. Dave fully moans when he does this and he breaks eye contact to move his head on Dirk's shoulder. 

Dave's fingers run through Dirk's spikes as the younger kisses the other's neck and collarbone.

The movement of Dave's hips and Dirk's hand become slowly faster until the bed lightly creaks to their movement. Both feeling their release soon happening their voices begin to become more vocal.

Dave lifts his head and looks to Dirk's orange eyes, he kisses him sloppily and with a final loud moan, he comes.

A few more thrusts and Dirk comes as well, both of their underwear darkening as it becomes wet with their release.

They both take deep breaths and Dave slumps against Dirk, exhaustion over taking him as he drifts go sleep. 

Dirk moves his hand to rub lightly as Dave's back and he kisses the others head. 

"I love you, Dave," he whispers out as he too falls asleep


End file.
